Tough as a Mother
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Title makes it sound worse than it is. It is showing how Warrior Lindsey turned into Mom of Three kids Lindsey. (Yes I know Camicazi is a character in the HTTYD book series but I loved her so much I made her one of Lindsey's kids they are similar in a lot of ways too) There may be a sequel to this


**Just a quick one-shot I felt like writing after hearing the song **_**Tough**_** by Crieg Morgan. Now this isn't a songfic but it should prove just as interesting. **

"Conner! What have I told you about chasing your sisters around the apartment when your father has art out?" I yelled to the children running around like wild banshees.

"Camicazi started it!" my son yelled. They ran by me and I jerked them both up and separated the two as Neal walked in the door.

"Whoa!" he yelped as Anju slid around his legs hiding from her younger siblings with a wicked little grin on her face. "I think I just stepped into a war zone," he said smiling and picking up Anju. He looked from her anxious face to the twins. "I believe this is your culprit," he said winking at Conner.

"Anj!" he gaped indignantly and I was forced to laugh.

"Looks like she has a bit of her father in her after all," I laughed, setting the twins down and letting the kids go back to being kids.

I just shook my head and went back to cooking supper. Neal came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders rubbing them gently.

"Smells delicious what is it?" he asked.

"Grilled steak, baked potatoes, and fresh biscuits," I said, "Good ol' cowgirl meal," I smirked up at him. He smiled back.

"A nice change," he said referring to our usual rather somewhat fancy meals brought to us by either the royal chefs or one of my familiars by the chefs.

"Yeah I may not be able to make special Italian or French cuisine but I can make some mean campfire, cowgirl food," I said smirking.

"Well it's something different, and I am sure it will be brilliant," he said.

"Pfft, have you ever actually tasted my food?" I asked. "The kids may survive but you just may die." I laughed.

Neal smiled and shook his head kissing me on the forehead, "You haven't killed me yet."

"The operative word here being 'yet'. Who knows your pallet may be so used to fancy cuisine you may keel over at the taste of this," I snickered.

Neal laughed and curled his arms around my waist, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

000

"Mommy where did you learn to cook like this?" Camicazi asked as the kids rarely to never ate food I cooked and if I did cook it was usually grilled cheese.

"You pick a few things up out on the road," I laughed.

"Where did you learn this?" Conner followed up. Oh great, they have hit the dreaded question everything phase.

"Hmm I think we were in Texas. It was before I met your father… or your uncles for that matter. We were in Fort Worth and you know what that is?" I said smiling at our children.

"COW TOWN USA!" the three children shouted simultaneously.

"You have corrupted our kids," he laughed.

"Hey they have your skill as well," I smirked.

"Oh?"

"You wanna know what that fight they were having earlier was about?"

"You mean you know?" he asked. I nodded taking a bite of steak noticing the girls paling a bit.

"Your two daughters pulled a con on your son. A very poetic con if I say so myself. I was very proud until the fighting started," I said calmly. "Just like their daddy."

"Did they now," he asked raising his eyebrow at the girls. They nodded their heads meekly.

"Well it obviously wasn't too good a con. You got caught."

"Oh it was good. He didn't realize it until I made some mention of it. Only reason I saw it is because I am married to you," I said.

"Nice work girls," he said smiling at them, "And don't worry about it son. Some of the best con-men get conned." Conner smiled at his father as did the two girls. I snickered and shook my head.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"Most parents would disagree with this behavior and we give advice on how to do better next time," I smiled.

"True," Neal laughed in agreement.

"Guess that's what comes from having two con's as parents though," I said with a smile. Neal nodded in agreement.

"Oh no," Anju groaned looking at her siblings, "They are getting all lovey dovey again."

"Yes," I smiled at my little girl, "Yes we are."

"And one day you will find someone you want to get all lovey dovey with as well," he said smiling at Anju. The kids all looked at each other and stuck their tongues out in disgust. Neal and I laughed in delight at our children.

"And to think we used to be that way, too," I said smiling at my husband.

"Well maybe you, but not me," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't even want to know," I said looking back at my food.

000

"What I said earlier…" he started.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "I know there were others before me. Doesn't even remotely bother me."

"Really?"

"Really. It's in the past," I rolled over and faced him smiling. "I am yours and you are mine now. That's all that matters."

"I love you so much," he said smiling and pushing my hair back so his hand could press softly against my cheek.

"I love you, too," I said smiling.

"There is something I want you to know," he said pulling my waist closer to his.

"Hmm what is that?"

"You are THE toughest woman in the world," Neal said smiling softly.

"And you are one damn good liar," I said back.

"I mean it," he said. "You have fought demons, armies, monsters, and then you become a mother… you are the absolute toughest woman in the world and I love you so much for it."

"May I ask what that makes you?" I ask.

"A very, very smart man," he said smiling and hugging me closer.

"Fair enough," I purred curling into his chest and lulling myself into sleep.

**Well I don't know if it will have a chapter two (that is up to my dear readers). I hope you enjoy it! **


End file.
